Autumn Rains
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Here's a story about how two DigiDestined became one with the help of the rain in autumn. Join fifteen-year-old Izzy in a joyful journey to win his love's heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I wrote this as part of a challenge. A couple of friends and I are writing stories to see which character is more romantic: Matt, Tai, or Izzy. And I'm the Izzy fan so you can already guess who this story is about!

* * *

_Why don't you just tell her how you feel?_

I was busy upgrading my computer so I could get a stronger connection with the Digital World. Believe me when I say that this is a great investment of my time. It's much better and more logical than getting involved with something I know wouldn't happen: the love of another human being. Loving my friends and family is one thing but I mean the real love between a boy and a girl. It wouldn't exist. I couldn't do it and it's because of me. Girls aren't interested in all of my computer knowledge. I just wasn't the smooth guy that they're all after. I never had to be in this "liking" situation. This is why I'm so involved with computers and puzzles: they don't involve feelings.

But all I could hear was Tentomon's voice replaying the same thing in my mind. I would talk to him whenever I had the opportunity and I happened to tell him about her. _Tell her, Izzy. Why don't you tell her how you feel? You humans are so complicated._ I was talking to him earlier about her via the internet but I loss the connection. Therefore, I decided to ignore Tentomon's words of advice and continue to fix the connection problem. However, no matter how much I try to get into the rush of these technological advances and theories, I couldn't shake my Digimon's voice out of my mind.

But that's the problem.

I don't know how I feel about her. What makes me like her more than the other girls? Am I actually feeling love? This whole "like" like thing is confusing to me. I never had to worry about things like this before. I'm just a computer geek. What was I supposed to do? Girls probably don't like me anyway.

_Why don't you tell her?_

_I can't tell her,_ I thought. _She probably wouldn't like me back. I shouldn't even try. I might humiliate myself. It wouldn't work anyway. I don't even know what I like about her…_

_Tell her, Izzy._ With every thought of advice, the volume increased. It was as if Tentomon was coming closer and closer to my ear.

I continued to ignore my partner. _Shake it off, Izzy. Now, click here. Type that. Just a little tweak here should do it. Ignore Tentomon._

_Why don't you tell her how you feel? _

_Ignore Tentomon. Ignore Tentomon. Ignore Tentomon._

_Why don't you tell her?_

"I can't!" I shouted in frustration and sprang up out of my chair only to realize that there was no one there. I was alone in my room. In fact, I was all alone in my house. "Oh great. Now I'm going crazy." I sighed. At least no one was here to hear that. "I just have to focus." I took a deep breath, sat down, and got back to work. I was back into my peaceful puzzle solving until…

_Tell her!_

The voice was so loud that I jumped up again but this time I nearly had a heart attack! Maybe I need a break. I need to clear my mind. The best way I usually do that is by looking outside the window at the beautiful day! The only problem was that it had been raining since I woke up this morning. I never liked days like this. There was no sunshine; no signs of optimism. It was all bolts of blinding lightning, crashes of monstrous thunder, and drops of hard rain. The sudden flash of lightning forced me to look away from the bright light. My eyes were closed tightly. My grandmother told me when I was little to never look out the window while it was raining or the lightning could blind you. As if it were destiny, my eyes opened to the sight of my phone sitting at my desk. Should I…?

_Go ahead and tell her._

It was as if Tentomon's voice was serving as my conscience. He was telling me that the right thing to do was to call her. So I reached out a hand towards the phone. At the moment, my mind was having its own civil war. One side was saying "You don't know what you're doing! You'll make a fool of yourself!" The other side is saying "Go ahead and do it! Who knows? Maybe she'll feel the same way!" No matter how much one side pulled as the other side pushed, I couldn't get my hand to even touch the hard plastic. Just one more inch. Just a little more. Just a bit… I retreated, retracting my hand at a break-neck pace. I couldn't do it. My stomach was twisted and my heart was beating at a fast pace. If I called her, she wouldn't hear me because I could already feel myself tongue-tied. I exhaled loudly. If I were the ladies man, this would be easy for me.

Maybe I should just walk it off. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. There was no reason to shout out into the dark, empty halls where I was going since there wasn't a soul around to hear me. I flipped my hood over my head and headed outside after I turned off all of the lights.

The air was a little chilly and the rain pounded against me. It felt like being under the sprinkler in the summer time. There wasn't another heart beating besides mine out here which was perfect. There was no distractions save for a huge poster advertising the latest laptop computer from my favorite company! It was a sleek black laptop with a 13 inch wide screen, 180 gigabyte hard drive, Wi-Fi compatibility, easy-touch keyboard, 1.8 megapixel built-in webcam, and it's light weight! I scanned the poster for another thirty seconds for more detail. When I got the information I wanted, I continued on my soul searching journey. I'll get that later, but for now, I was on a mission.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. "Should I risk asking her?"

"Izzy Izumi, is that you?" A shiver went down my spine at the cheerful voice. It was her voice! It was the girl that's been on my mind for the longest! I turned around and saw Mimi Tachikawa standing there with her jacket pulled tightly with one hand and a pink umbrella with the other. "Hi, Izzy! It's been a while!" She pulled me in for a hug. Even with the thick smell of the rain, I could smell her sweet vanilla aroma.

"It has!" I matched her enthusiasm. "It's nice to see you again, Mimi!"

"What are you doing outside in the rain without an umbrella?"

I sighed, seeing my breath. Did the temperature drop? "Nothing. I'm just walking."

"You seem upset." She stepped closer to me and held the umbrella between us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, deciding to change the subject. "So, how are you and Michael?"

She didn't say anything at first. "We broke up." I smiled for a split second but went straight back to a serious face. "I wonder how you found out we were together. I thought I only told Sora."

"You did, but I assumed otherwise. By what I heard, you came into the Digital World with a guy you met in America. I mean, it was implied."

"Was it that obvious? I didn't want to make a big deal about it." She sighed. "It doesn't matter now if the whole world knows. It's over anyway."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking into her brown eyes and instantly seeing that she was hurt. "Michael's a jerk anyway. Who would break up with such a nice girl?"

"No, it wasn't him. It was me." She sighed again. "I just couldn't…deal with him anymore. The relationship was falling apart and I ended it. It's done."

"Well, I'm glad you ended it before anyone got hurt." I told her.

She nodded. "You really think I'm nice?"

I could feel my face getting redder and redder. "Well, of course you are."

She smiled at me before looking passed me at the display window or her favorite clothing store. She always goes on and on about how nice their clothes are. "Oh my! Look at this!" She told me, pointing at a sign that read BIG SALE. "Come on! I want to go try something on!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. I had to admit that it was sure something! But I really didn't have a choice to go in with her or not because she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. Here, she tried on multiple dresses of different patterns and shapes and shirt-skirt outfits. She was having so much fun with the whole thing! I've never seen her face glow so brightly! Then again, I wasn't around whenever she went clothe shopping.

She handed me two dresses. One was a strapless cowgirl looking dress and the other was a pink halter dress. "I need you to hold these."

"Okay." I answered with the same goofy smile. I thought this whole thing was cute. She was like a little kid at the candy store or me in the electronics section.

"Oh, I just have to get these shoes! They're on sale!" She cheered, handing me a box with a pair of pink, strappy sandals inside. "These will definitely look good with this dress." She pulled out a pair of brown cowgirl boots. "How can I choose between these? I only have enough money for one outfit."

I couldn't tell if it was my habit of being chivalrous or my unexplainable feelings taking over. "Let me take care of it."

"You will? That will be fantastic! But I can't ask you to pay for my things."

"Oh, it's the least I could do! After all, you did help save the Digital World years ago." My smile grew.

"Okay! If you say so!" I had three hundred dollars in my account. Sure, I was saving up for that new laptop but I can afford to spend a little for a friend.

As I pulled out my wallet, the cashier (a woman who had a full head over me and was very skinny) looked at Mimi and back at me. She was obviously bored with her job. I noticed that she didn't smile at all when I came to the register. Instead, she just yawned, covering her mouth with a pale hand that had black fingernails. Her make-up was very dark and dull. After getting the subtotal, she asked "Will that be all for you, sir?" Her voice was felt like it was just dragging along.

After I paid for them, I carried Mimi's new outfits out of the store and prayed that they didn't get wet. But then I remembered Mimi's umbrella when she pulled it out. "What now?" She asked me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a second. "Well, since you paid for my clothes, how about I pay for lunch? I know it's not even but I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." I told her with another goofy smile. Ever since she came over, I couldn't get rid of this smile that made me look like the techno-geek that I am. Sometimes I wish I was smooth like the cool guys but I'm not.

"No, I…" The rest of her words were drowned out by thunder. The rain started to come down with full force.

Again, I didn't know what provoked my next action: chivalry or feelings. Either way, I had to get her out of the rain. "My house is close by. Why don't we go inside and order pizza?"

"That sounds fun!"

And that was that. I guided her into my apartment and turned on the TV. "Make yourself at home." I told her with the same goofy smile.

"Wow! I can't believe you live here!" She commented. "It's so cute!"

"My house is cute?" I asked.

"Of course!" She took off her coat as I offered to put it up for her. "I mean, the decor is so… warm and welcoming. It's cute!" Mimi rummaged a bit in her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"No, let me pay for it." I told her. "I mean, you _are_ a guest."

"But I'm also your friend. You granted me a favor and I want to pay you back."

"No, really, I'll pay for it. It's no big deal!"

Mimi giggled. It was a pretty sound. "Wow, Izzy! You're very generous today! If I didn't know any better I'd say you trick me into a date. I mean, a gentleman always pays on the first date."

"They do?" There's so much to this dating thing that I needed to know!

"Yep!" She nodded her head.

"I always thought that they always paid for _every_ date."

"Well, that's true unless the girl asks the guy." She told me. "At least, that's how I like to do it."

"That's fascinating." I commented as I began to pull off my hoodie.

"Wow, Izzy…!" Mimi exclaimed as I was struggling to get the article of clothing off from around my head. Why do hoodies come with such little neck holes?

Once I finally took it off and threw it to the ground, I saw that Mimi was looking at me. "What is it?" I asked.

"You work out?"

"No." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…" She smiled before finishing. "You're so skinny and I could've sworn I saw muscle."

I blushed. "Muscle? Me? No, you probably didn't see any."

"Yeah, I see you're working on a six pack. You can't deny it. I saw it myself."

"What? When?"

"Just a few seconds ago when you were taking your hoodie off. Your shirt got stuck to it."

My face reddened some more as I brought my computer from out of my room and began to order online. It's intriguing how there's so much you could do with computers. "So what do you want on it?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Meanwhile, Mimi was looking at our movie collection. It was one way to keep her busy. "I always wanted to see this one!" She grabbed a DVD and showed it to me: Rain Song. It was one of Mom's favorite movies. She'd always bug Dad to watch it with her! "Can we watch it?"

"Okay." I put the DVD into the player for her. How could I refuse when she's so excited? How could I say no to that perfect smile? She was absolutely striking! No doubt about that!

"Izzy?" I looked up and saw her looking at me with a huge question mark written on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled to prove my point. "I was just thinking."

She giggled. "You do that a lot. I always wonder what you're thinking about."

I blushed. "It was nothing important." Then, the phone rang as if to save me from further embarrassment. "You sit tight. It's probably my mom."

"Okay." She grabbed the remote and pressed play.

I knew I was on the phone with Mom but I was staring at Mimi. I couldn't help it. She was just sitting there, looking gorgeous. But there are a lot more to her than looks. I really loved how she was so innocent and sincere. She definitely earned the Crest of Sincerity! Plus she was bold and unafraid to put her thoughts and ideas out there. It was a quality that I wish I had. Meanwhile, Mom told me that she was visiting a friend and won't be back for a while due to the rain flooding the streets. I just hope she's okay. Then I saw Mimi again and my mind just completely shattered and shifted and mixed. "Okay, bye, Mom." I hung up the phone before realizing that I didn't tell her that I loved her. I was too distracted by Mimi's beauty. Darn.

"Come on! Sit down!" Mimi said, patting the spot next to her, indicating that I should sit down next to her. Once I did, the movie officially started. "I heard this movie has great reviews." She shifted in her seat and got comfortable. And by comfortable, I mean resting her head on my shoulder! Wow! She's leaning on me! It felt so nice! I felt like I was actually dateable! Then, with unfortunate timing, the doorbell rang. Just my luck. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for the pizza?"

"I'm sure!" I stood up and opened my wallet. "It's no trouble at all." I gave her another smile before opening the door.

"That'll be $12.95." The guy said. He was taller than me so he looked down at me with boredom and grease all over his face. He even had a horrible case of acne. I wonder why! As I got the money out, he saw Mimi. "Wow, you scored."

I looked behind me at Mimi putting the movie on pause and sitting at the kitchen table. Then, I looked back at the guy who never took his eyes off of her. "Excuse me, but I believe we're making a transaction here!" I interrupted.

"Okay, but…wow, you scored! How did a geek like you get a girl like that?"

I thought, at this point, it was obvious that I wasn't a stud like Matt or Tai. But seriously, it wasn't nice to put that out there like that. "Keep the change." I gave him fifteen dollars, took the pizza, and closed the door.

"Was there a problem?" Mimi asked after setting the table. Because she was a guest, I didn't really want her to do that. Setting the table for the guest was my duty. Oh well.

"No, everything's fine. The pizza guy thought you were pretty." I sat the box down on the table between us. "Well, dig in."

Coincidentally, we took a slice at the same time and bit into it. Then everything fell into place. It was like magic (or a concept quite similar for I don't believe in that kind of stuff). We started talking about all of the events that happened between now and five years ago. I told her how I just enrolled into high school and a little bit of the Computer Club I used to be in. I didn't want to get too much into detail or she'll probably get confused. She told me about having invisible braces for three years, traveling, shopping, and basically a bunch of small detail. She really liked it in Hawaii. She was telling me how I should come with her one day. I noticed that she even listens to what I have to say about my upgrading my laptop to get a better connection with the Digital World. Before, she would've shaken it off and continued on with her business. I guess she misses Palmon as much as I miss Tentomon and was pretty eager to hear if I could accomplish the task and we all get to see our Digimon again.

Aside from that, we shared a few laughs and half of the pizza. _Maybe Mom and Dad will want the rest,_ I thought when I noticed that Mimi wasn't eating any more.

"Come on. Let's get back to that movie." She nearly sprang out of her chair. I followed her to the couch where we fit back into the position we were before: me leaning over the arm of the couch and Mimi's head on my shoulder. Once we were comfortable, she played the movie. I must admit that it was a nice movie. However, I wasn't paying that much attention to it. I was too busy looking at the special effect they used. It was a chick flick so it wasn't much. "Izzy, do you like anybody?" She asked.

"Of course I like my family and friends." I told her. I knew what she meant but I was too embarrassed to answer. Maybe the answer _was_ Mimi Tachikawa. What am I saying? The answer _was_ Mimi Tachikawa! I like Mimi Tachikawa!

_Why don't you tell her?_ My heart skipped a beat. Oh no. Here it comes again.

"No, that's not what I meant." She said. "I mean, do you 'like' like someone?"

_Tell her._

I feel myself blush and my heart racing. "Come on, you can tell me." She said.

_Why don't you just tell her how you feel?_

_Okay, Tentomon,_ I thought. _You win._

"Mimi," I started, drawing in a deep breath, "do you remember when you said that the guy always pays for the first date?"

"Yep."

"Well, will you consider this our first date?" My eyes were closed at the time so I wouldn't see the rejection on her face. All I could feel was her getting off of my shoulder. Maybe I did the wrong thing. Now, I wanted to take it back. But, unlike a computer, I couldn't shut this down and restart.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Of course I do!" She nearly shouted.

"Really?" I was stunned at her enthusiasm, forcing my eyes to flap open.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, because I'm…" I looked at myself. "…I'm just a big computer nerd and you're a beautiful woman."

Mimi looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm no rock star like Matt or some an awesome soccer player like Tai. I'm just…Izzy."

"And that's what I like about you." She took my hand. "You're different. That's what I like about you. Plus, you don't try to be someone else you're not. I like you better as a computer nerd. That lets me know that you're…real."

I smiled. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do." She leaned in and gave me a kiss! It was a real kiss on my lips! She pressed her soft lips against mine and it felt nice like confirming a technological theory. It might've even felt better. Then, I kissed her back, pressing my lips against hers. Now, I was kind of glad that my parents were still away! The kiss felt like it lasted forever but it was only a few seconds. It was… It was… It was…prodigious!

But before I knew it, we pulled away. Is this it? Is it official? Are we dating? This whole thing is confusing! "Izzy, you looked confused." Mimi noticed.

"Well… Kind of… You see…" At this point, I was stuttering while she laid me down on the couch and she settled down on top of me. Her head rested against my chest. "Are we…? I mean, do you want…?"

"Izzy, I wouldn't be on top of someone who's not my boyfriend."

And just like that, I had a girlfriend. Prodigious!

:* /3 /:* /3

"It was only a matter of time." I heard Mom say in a hushed tone.

"Way to go, Tiger." Dad said quietly.

My eyes were closed and I could feel the warmth of Mimi's body heat against me. I must've fallen asleep while watching the movie. Based off of the lack of movement from my new girlfriend, I could tell that she fell asleep too. I was drifting off into another cat nap until Mom kissed me on the forehead. "He's so cute." She said.

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy." Dad said before I heard footsteps.

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I saw was Mimi and a blanket resting over us. Not too long from then, she started to wake up. "Wow, what a movie." She said, sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Yes, it was quite…something." I agreed, doing the same. I noticed then that I didn't hear the raindrops from outside. "The rain must've let up." I told her.

"You're right. I better be on my way. Mom's probably worried and Dad might think I'm off with some boy."

"But you are." I told her.

"I know, but my dad knows you." She giggled as she stood up.

"Good. Then I guess I don't have to be interviewed." I laughed.

She smiled back and picked up her purse. I grabbed her jacket and umbrella from out of the closet and slipped on my hoodie. "Today has been fun." She told me.

"It has." I smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She giggled. "You're so adorable, Izzy."

I blushed, looking down at my feet. "Let me walk you home." I held her hand as we made our way to the streets. It was a bold choice I wanted to make ever since the whole Digital World nonsense was put on hiatus. I can't even remember what made me start liking her. What made me change my mind? It doesn't matter! I have a girlfriend!

I've been too busy soaking in all of her beauty to realize we were already at her front door. "Izzy, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left your place."

"I'm fine." I told her. "I was just thinking." Suddenly, a few raindrops fell. Then more came. Then more until it was officially starting to rain again. "Oh boy." I commented, looking at the sky.

"You better hurry home. You don't want to catch a cold from this rain." She told me. I nodded before turning to leave, but she grabbed me. "Wait!" She turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips. It was just like in the movie we saw when the couple kissed in the rain. But this was real. I kissed her back. She held on to me. I held on to her. Then she made another bold move: she stuck her tongue into my mouth. My first passionate kiss! I decided to mirror her movements. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity but it was really a few seconds. After a while, we pulled away. "Call me later." She said. Her voice sounded sweet like violins in an orchestra.

"I'll call you." I promised before kissing her on the cheek. I turned to leave only realizing that I still held her hand. I moved slowly and watched my fingers fall one by one. I took one final look into her eyes which were still beautiful. Once my hand was free, I turned around and started my journey home. After I heard her enter the house and close the door, I shouted "PRODIGIOUS!"

* * *

So that's the end! I've spent days rewriting and editing so tell me how it is!


End file.
